My Skin
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Though the body is gone, the mind and soul shall remain...When it seems life is getting to hard and everyone she loved dies Tenten can only look forward to death, but whats this puppet master here to help?...


**I just couldn't help myself...I had this wicked (no one uses that word anymore) idea for a Kankuro and Tenten oneshot/songfic...its sad and angsty too...plus rated 'M' for some sexual activity...for you knows who...hehehe...well please enjoy...and review for my pathetic sake...**

**I don't own Naruto...though if I did...Kankuro and Tenten would so be together...and not with Neji...**

**I don't own the song 'My Skin' sang by Natalie Merchant...best song ever!...though pretty sad as well...**

**My Skin**

Tenten stood in front of their graves. Pain written all over her face along with sadness. Her entire group gone like that. Neji. Lee. Gai-sensei. Their all gone. Laying 6 feet in their graves. She looked down in shame. The ceremony was big with their families and friends. Even the sand siblings were there. It still didn't matter to Tenten. All that did was her group, her friends. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared into their names written on the conceit stone. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and black sandals. All the others that were there too had black clothing on.

Tenten briefly looked behind her to see her friends. Hinata being held by Naruto as she cried in his arms. Sakura actually being held by Sasuke as she cried over their deaths. Over the years Sakura slowly fell for Lee and he was her boyfriend. Or was. Kiba held a painful gaze on the graves. Shino was hidden behind his clothes, but Tenten was sure he was sad. Ino looked down, not being able to bare looking at their graves. Shikamaru had his arm around Temari who looked pretty much upset. Chouji had his hand on Ino's shoulder trying to comfort her. Gaara looked emotionless, but Tenten did see pain flash through his eyes. Then Kankuro. The rude guy of the siblings, stared at the graves without emotion. He then glanced to Tenten who turned back to the graves.

**Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand **

It all happened so fast. Tenten held up her hands staring at them. Before they held on to her friends bodies as she tried to get them to safety. She remembered they were covered with blood, Neji's blood, Lee's blood, and Gai's blood. All of their blood was stained on her very own hands. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes wandered back to the graves that stood silently in front of her. The first:

Neji Hyuga, The white eyed ninja.

The second:

Rock, Lee. The taijutsu master.

And third:

Gai Maito. The first taijutsu master.

Tenten smiled a sad smile. Her memories flashed to times when she felt the most happiness. Her training with Neji, watching Lee work hard and train, and laughing at how Gai would become over dramatic over silly things. Her heart burned with pain and more tears soaked her pale cheeks. Her memories moved on to that terrible day. The day that she blamed herself for happening. She felt it was all her fault. She wasn't there for her team mates when they needed her the most, and when she did get there...it was too late...

Kakashi came over a placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Their in a better place now. All of them." Tenten nodded though she wasn't really listening.

"I miss them."

"Everyone does. I promise that things will get better for you Tenten. Trust me." Kakashi then turned and walked away. Her eyes burned as it relished more tears. It didn't matter what anyone said, her life would never get better.

**Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
I don't need them**

Her mind slowly went back to that day. The worst day of her life...

_Tenten ran quickly. Tsunade told her that she and her team had a mission. A dangerous one. Tenten, herself was pumped up for it, but the men of her team didn't want her to come along. Neji said it was too dangerous for her. Lee agreed and said he would just die if something bad was to happen to her. Gai-sensei too, agreed. He told her to stay behind and wait. So without much argument to go on, Tenten stayed behind. Left in the shadows of her team mates._

_The mission was only to take about 3 hours then they would be back safe and sound, but that didn't happen. It had already been 6 hours since they left. Tenten felt that something bad happened and bugged Tsunade till she said that a team would go with Tenten to find them, but Tenten didn't want to wait so she left before anyone knew._

_She jumped tree to tree with increble speed. Her heart beating a mile a minute. Tenten knew something was wrong, it said so in her heart. She picked up more speed and raced to the location they were to be at. When she got there, she swore her life ended there. _

_Lee, Neji, and Gai all lie on the ground with blood dripping from their bodies. She jumped to the ground and was about to get to them when she was attacked. Missing nins attacked her from every direction. Tenten jumped back and then a flip. In doing so she flung out needles and kunei's at the enemy. Some hit their target bringing their numbers down, but others dodged with a deep scratch. Tenten looked back to their bodies and felt something in her snap._

_Her mind went to instinct and it was all over. She remembered the blood. The red liquid that kept a person living all over her body as she slaughter each and every missing nin there. She remembered stabbing, cutting, slicing, and most of all just plain out killing. Their blood running rapidly down her clothes and skin as she ran through the crowd of them and slaughtering more._

_Tenten also remembered their horrified faces as she killed them, the fear in their eyes. It was like they were being killed by the devil itself. But she didn't care, all that mattered was killing these veil creatures that call themselves human. Soon enough, they were all dead. Rain poured down upon the dead bodies that stayed lifelessly on the ground. Tenten quickly ran to her fallen team mates to see if they were alive. She quickly felt everyone of their pulses. And they did have a pulse too. Though it was faint it was still there._

_Tenten remembered trying to heal them all. Sakura taught her a few handy things about healing before and she tried with everything she could to keep them alive. Sadly though, their life force faded and she was then healing dead bodies. Tenten felt exhaustion and pain run through her. _

"_This can't be happening! They were here just a minute ago! Please come back! Come Back!" Tenten screamed as she slammed her fists into the solid ground. She looked to her hands to see their blood covering it. She felt dirty and stained for life. It wasn't long till the rescue group came only to retrieve a crying girl, and three dead bodies..._

**I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable**

Tenten closed her eyes but opened them quickly as the horrible memories flashed behind her eyes. She felt it was kind of ironic really. Her idol Tsunade loosing her boyfriend as she tried to bring him to life, as Tenten tried to bring her team mates to life. It was so similar yet still very different. Tenten became quiet when she arrived back in Konoha. She was becoming untouchable to everyone around her. No one could really get through to her, all she did was spend her sad days either training or lying in bed. She stopped talking all together and kept to herself. Now it was the day of their ceremonies. Her eyes were drenched in tears and her mind close to crumbing.

As the priest spoke something's about them it only brought more tears to her eyes. Tenten promised herself she would be strong, that she wouldn't cry. She broke that promise. Tsunade came up beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both stared into the graves.

"I know how you feel, Tenten. It hurts to loose people that mean more than life to you." Tenten felt her heart burn even more deeply than before.

"Why didn't they let me go with them? Maybe they could have been here today." Tenten stared up to Tsunade with desperate eyes. All the other woman did was shake her head.

"No. If you went there would probably be another grave in the ground also. They didn't let you go because you were very special in their lives. It would have killed them inside to see you die." Tenten shook uncontrollable. She turned to Tsunade and pulled away and shouted out for everyone to hear.

"What about me! It's killing me even more inside to know their gone! It's unfair! It's all my fault their in those graves! I wasn't there for them when they needed me! Now their gone..." Tenten whispered out the last part. Everyone there were stunned at the sudden out burst. Before Tsunade could say anything Tenten took off running away from everyone and everything.

Tenten's face was hit with rain and wind. It seemed the day too thought it was sad enough to add some more gloom. Her breath became more labored as she ran far away from their graves. Away from all her pain. Away...

**Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart **

Tenten soon found herself on top of the Hokage mountain where the faces were craved into it. She stood high looking down upon Konoha. Tenten wanted more than nothing to just jump off. To jump to a death that was well deserved and needed. She looked down seeing the height that which she was at. Her mind told her over and over to jump, but something kept her there. Some kind of force telling her body not to make another move. She didn't know what it was but didn't get much time to ponder it either.

"So that's it then. Take a jump and all your pain is over, huh?" A crude male voice said behind her. Tenten slowly turned around to see Kankuro standing there with a frown. His make-up was done differently with lines reaching from one cheek over his nose to the other. He no longer wore his kitty like hat so his messy brown hair moved in the wind. Tenten looked down to her feet. She just wanted to be alone.

"Well?" Kankuro asked with irritation in his voice.

"I don't know." Tenten looked back up to him with a watery glare.

"Well you better figure it out. Are you going to jump and leave other people who care for you or, are you willing to stay and move on? Ya know I heard a saying once it was something like this. 'Though the body is lost, their mind and soul will be forever remembered.' Something along those lines." Kankuro really didn't know what he was saying. He only came here cause his sister begged him to. Though he would have argued he didn't because of the pain he saw when their eyes connected during the ceremony. He felt like she needed it more than anything, and considering he had heard that she wouldn't talk to anyone. He was just the right guy to get this girl talking again.

"Why do you care?" Tenten said standing her ground like she was gonna be attacked any second now.

"Because Lee, Neji, and Gai wouldn't want you to die knowing you did it because you couldn't take loosing them. I'm sure they made you stay to protect you. Wouldn't their deaths be for nothing if you went a head and committed suicide?" Tenten thought long and hard about what he said. She didn't know much about Kankuro, but she did know that he was never sympathetic or sentimental either.

"Your right. But I want this pain to leave. I can't live on with their blood stained on my hands, with me knowing I let them down." Tenten looked to the ground once more. She just wanted her heart to stop the terrible burning. Kankuro stepped closer to her.

"Your life will get better. It always does for everyone. I promise." Tenten shook her head.

**They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them **

"No. How am I sure I can even trust you? I barely know you!" Tenten took a small step back and Kankuro's frown deepen.

"If not me, than who can you trust Tenten?" Kankuro took another step towards her but with caution. Tenten felt tears roll down her cheeks as the rain lightly poured though it wasn't noticed by them. She shook her head again.

"Catch me if I fall." Tenten whispered silently to herself, but Kankuro heard it. She then without a second thought in her mind fling her arms out and let herself fall backwards.

Kankuro's eyes widen but she didn't see them. Her eyes were closed and a sad smile brought to her face. Time seemed to slow as she free falled to the ground. Tenten didn't feel any fear enter her body, none. She felt free, not a care in the world. The thought of her hitting the ground with speed of a falling bird didn't scare her at all. The wind was so powerful on her hair that the buns fell out letting her brown hair fly in front of her face, but she still didn't open her eyes. Her mind went to all her friends, then to her team mates, and for some reason it wandered to Kankuro.

She thought about how he tried to stop her. How he really put his heart into what he was staying before she fell back. Without that silly hat he really was cute, but that didn't matter at all. She would soon be dead, just like her friends. Before she thought she was to hit the ground her mind went back to what she said before falling.

"_Catch me if I fall."_ She remembered saying that to only three people in her life. Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei. When she was falling out of a tree when she was younger, Neji became a hero to them all when he caught her before hitting the ground and saving her from pain and probably a broken neck too.

Then Lee. When she was fighting Temari in the chunnin exams she was only half awake but she felt Lee catch her before hitting the ground.

Then Gai-sensei. He once gave her a private lesson in speed when she would jump from tree to tree. It was raining out so when she was moving quickly her foot hit a slippery spot on the tree and Gai caught her before she hit the ground.

All three men she loved like family. They were the only ones who were there for her. There to catch her when she fell. Now no one was there to catch her. This time she really would meet her doom...

**I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable **

Her mind stopped when something caught around her waist and held her protectively. Tenten opened her eyes to see Kankuro holding her to him as his hand held on to a charka string that was wrapped around a tree on the Hokage mountain. He seemed relieved to being holding her. Did he actually risk his own life for hers? Impossible? They barely knew each other. Why would he do something like that?

Tenten looked into his eyes. He stared down at her then looked up and controlled the charka strings so it would slowly drag the two back up the mountain to safety. Tenten moved fast and spun around so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She blushed slightly then stuck her face into the cock of his neck. Kankuro him was blushing red. He had not expected this when he jumped down to save her ass. He really didn't know why he did it. First he saw her falling backwards then his heart was racing as he quickly hooked his charka strings used for his puppets to a tree. Then without a second thought he too jumped the cliff. All he really remembered was falling down with speed.

He placed his arms on his sides to get more speed to catch up with her. He watched with amazement in his eyes when her hair fell out of the buns. She looked like a falling angel, but he was gonna make sure she didn't fall forever. He picked up more speed and was soon right beside her. He saw the ground coming closer to them so he grabbed a hold of her waist with his right arm and stopped the charka string from giving more length. And now. Now they were slowly but at the same time quickly heading back up the mountain.

Kankuro looked down to Tenten again but didn't see much since her face was barred in the cock of his neck. Her breathing came out slow and soft against his skin. He felt his face grow red from the touch of her breath and face. He looked back up to see that they were almost up to the ledge.

"Tenten." Kankuro said as he tried to get her attention. She mumbled something that made her lips touch his neck.

"Tenten, I have to let you go so hang on tightly to me." She nodded and tighten her hold on his neck with her face still barried in his neck. He grabbed the ledge with his right hand and then left and carefully brought them both over the ledge and to safe, solid ground. He then turned and fell back letting his back hit the ground where he lie there with Tenten still clinging to him. His breathing was returning to normal now.

"Why?" Tenten then said as she sat up placing her hands on his chest. He looked at her and reason an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why did you save me?" Tenten looked into his eyes with a serious and stern look. He blinked then relaxed.

"I don't know." He replied back to her. Tenten felt herself smirk.

"Well you better figure it out." She said back with a smirk upon her face. Kankuro blinked then frowned. He said that to her.

"Do you really care that I should live, or...Is there something else hidden behind that purple make-up?" Tenten said as she leaned in to his face. She had no idea what came over her. First she was upset over her friends deaths and now she's teasing the puppet boy after an almost dying situation. He then smirked at her.

"I guess...it's because if I died your friends would kick my ass knowing I could have stopped you from dying and...your too pretty to die just yet." He watched as her face appeared stunned. Then she smiled lightly.

"My hero, he deserves a kiss..." Tenten leaned down slowly. She then lightly kissed him on the lips, Kankuro raised up meeting her and kissing her back just as softly. Tenten finally knew she had gone mad. The day of her friends deaths and she kissing a boy. Though some where in her mind or in the sky. Lee, Neji and Gai were routing her on. Kankuro moved his hands on her hips and placed her above his body. He lifted up kissing her more passionately.

**I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable**

**O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this**

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
O, I need this 

Kankuro then rolled over so he was on top of her now. Tenten's hands raised to his face holding it in place. He moved his hands to each side of her head to hold up more of his weight. Tenten smiled and kissed him deeper this time. He lightly licked his tongue to her lips where she allowed him to enter her mouth. He licked all around the inside of her mouth. Then he came to fighting and wrestling with her tongue. Both their tongues brushing against each other. Tenten moaned lightly and Kankuro groaned from her teasing.

Tenten moved her hands from his face to his shirt. She ran her hands underneath the cloth and then lifted it over his head. The black shirt was then gone and Tenten's hands ran up and down his bare chest. Feeling all the muscles the he created. Kankuro groaned again from the feeling of her hands on his chest. He then moved from her mouth to her chin down her jaw line leading to her neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck. Leaving open mouth kisses down her neck. He then licked up her neck and down once to a sensitive spot on her neck where he nibbled on it making Tenten moan under him.

He smirked loving this. His mind was out of here, it was all done out of instinct now. His hands then moved from the sides of her head to the top of her shirt. He slowly undid each button till it opened up to her white cotton bra. Kankuro kissed down her neck to the top of her cleavage. He kissed lightly then nibbled upon it. Tenten moaned once more and dragged one hand to his brown messy hair. She moved her arms out of the sleeves to her shirt and then placed them back in his hair. Tenten not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure grinded her hips to his, causing Kankuro to groan and also moan too.

He then undid her bra and lifted it from her body where her perk breasts were shown to the world. He kissed her on the lips again before traveling back to her breasts. His mouth latched on to her right nipple as his right hand pinched her other one. Tenten's moans this time came more than once. Kankuro bit down on the nipple in his mouth and then flicked it with his tongue. He enjoyed seeing her move under him as if trying to find a better position. After drawing circles around her right nipple and went to her left. Giving it the samething. A bite, a flick, then circles around it.

Tenten again grinded her hips to his getting yet another moan from him. Her body felt so good and she felt...happy? Tenten wasn't all that sure, but she was definitely enjoying this. Kankuro moved from her breasts to her stomach where his tongue licked every inch of it. He slowly dipped his tongue into her belly button and Tenten giggled. He smiled instead of smirked and moved back up he kissed her fully on the lips and Tenten suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

"My turn." Was all she said before kissing Kankuro's neck and also biting. He placed his hands on her waist and groaned when her breasts touched his chest. Tenten moved down from his neck to his chest kissing everywhere like he did her. She also licked over his nipples and he groaned more loudly. Tenten would have laughed but it really would have ruin the moment.

**Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?**

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

Kankuro flipped them back over so he was on top. He smiled down to her and unbuttoned her skirt. Tenten felt excitement through out her body, and Kankuro did too. He pulled off her pants and then her underwear. He kissed her on both inner thighs. Then back to her lips where his tongue plunged into her waiting mouth. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Tenten herself, started to pull down his pants when done she grabbed a hold of his boxers and ripped them off. Well down his legs off. Kankuro pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you want this?" He asked with a serious face. Tenten stared up into his cat like eyes. She nodded.

"More than anything."

**O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this**

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this 

Kankuro put himself at the entrance to her body. She nodded again and he pushed in. Though there was intense pain, she didn't feel it though. Being as she felt numb enough from loosing her team mates that pain was no where near as painful. Kankuro looked down at her waiting for her to tell him when he should start. She smiled to him and nodded her head. He returned the smile and rocked back and forth in her. Tenten instantly started to moan. He kept pushing in and out and soon picked up more speed.

Tenten then started to push back increasing their pleasure. Both Kankuro and Tenten were moaning like crazy cows. Grinding their hips together as they both pushed. Tenten started to sweat and moaned louder. Kankuro felt some sweat on his body but it didn't matter. He pumped in and out till Tenten felt herself explored. She laid back as Kankuro kept going where he too soon explored. Then he laid his face on top of Tenten's breasts. They lie there catching their breathes and relaxing in the pleasure.

Who knew all of this would lead to something more...

**Is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving**

You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch my death  
O, I mean it

okay...wow...I actually did my first lemon...well all the way lemon...I really hope you all liked it and please review...be nice too...hehehehe...this is my first lemon so don't be mean please...I'm out...

LostsoulofRegret


End file.
